Belgaron
Belgaron is the largest kingdom in Arinion and the home of humans. Belgaron is a kingdom combined of three lesser kingdoms that Raegen Belgaron once conquered, Wendelwam in the south,Central LandorCentral Belgaron in the middle and Cillion in the north. Because of the size the terrain is very mixed. From the mountainous parts in the north, to the plain and hilly parts in south to the vast and rocky wastelands in the center. The kingdom have been ruled by several Houses seeking power. Geography The north is a harsh place with a hilly and mountainous landscape. The weather here is cold and windy and the lands closest to the mountain range Pandhorn are often struck by snowstorms and extreme temperatures. The landbridge to Grimgaard is a hilly places with strong winds often visited by great thunderstorms, which explains why it's called the Stormbridge. Just south of the Cillion forest the land gets much lower and therefore obtains a higher temperature which rises and have its hottest point in the center of the Burning Sands the stretches from the eastern coastline to the middle och Central Belgaron. The plains along the Howling Pikes is a vast and flat place that follows the mountains down to the Leugam borderlands. The desert and savannah called the Burning Sands is a wide and hot landscape with a chronical drought making it hard to farm. The only thing that can be farmed is the silk that grows around the oasis possessed by Ab'ram Djinn. In the east the desert changes to a craggy coastline alternating between steep cliffs and long beaches. Just south of the Anuin River the fertile fields begins following the coastline all the way to the south of Wendelwam giving it a pleasant temperature. However, the northern parts of Wendelwam gets a lot more harsh and hilly before it turns in to the south face of the Howling Pikes. The Turtle Peninsula is an exotic place with palm trees and strange fruits forming a jungle. Wendelwam Wendelwam is a place shrouded in mystery. If there is something that can't be explained, it probably origins from this region. Numerous rumors is about different places in Wendelwam. On the south side of the Howling Pikes the rocks are said to move, the woods are filled with strange, often hostile, creatures that lives on human flesh, hot blood or children. Some even say the leprecahuns can still be found in the Greenleaf northwest of Bogg . The ruler is House Hogg and it has been that way since they took the power over 200 years before PA. However, they have been opposed by House Gauld for as long as the history stretches. Central Belgaron Central Belgaron is where the rulers of Belgaron resides, in the city of Galladon . Before Galladon the Rightous united the three kingdoms this was an extremely disputed land where many battles have been fought. Cillion This harsh region is also known as the North or the Coldlands. The weather is often cold and windy and it is hard to make anything grow there. Before Cillion became a part of Belgaron it was ruled by House Stormhammer . In the most northern part, built on the mountainside of Pandhorn , is where House End lives in their castleEndivia . This family is known for breeding the Cillion steeds. The western Cillion is often raided by the lizardmen known as the Ragûn . It is House Cerrenhars duty to keep them away. The island Urien is the home of the fishermen. These rough necked people make their living on fishing whales, sharks and other big creatures from the Cold Ocean . Notable locations *Galladon, the capital of Belgaron and the seat of the ruling House. *Endivia, a great castle made of wood and stone in the most north of Cillion . This is where the Cillion steed are bred. It is also the ancestral seat of House End . *The Leugam forest, the enormous forest separating Wendelwam from Central Belgaron . Under the jurisdiction of Wendelwam. *The Cillion forest, a cold and harsh pineforest. This is where the last Mells are hiding. *Hoggathril, the greatest town in Wendelwam. The seat of House Hogg . *Urien, the frozen island north of Cillion. *Golmar, the city of mining located in the middle of the Howling Pikes . *Bogg, the hometown of Leobald and Willric . *The Stormbridge, the landbridge between Belgaron and Grimgaard, constantly stricken by thunderstorms. People The people of Belgaron is mainly of the human race but there are several other races to be found. One of the races that are unique for Belgaron is the ancient Mells of the Cillion forest. They are the first inhabitants of the northern Cillion but are, since long ago, forced to the edge of extinction. It is said that the leprechauns still exists in a small forest in Wendelwam but whether it's true or not is a mystery. Trading Because of the size of Belgaron, there are several products exported. In the north large quantities of wood and wool are sold all over Arinion but is mostly transported to other parts of Belgaron. Since the beginning of the Burning Era the export to Rhandûr has been shut down because of their aggresive actions on the belgaronian east coast and the Alabis. However, the wool exports to Grimgaard still goes on but under strict forms benefitting Belgaron and suppressing Grimgaard. On Urien the only occupation is fisherman. Since the only fishes found in the northern waters are either whales, orcas, sharks or other large fishes it makes the job the most dangerous in Arinion. In the most central parts different minerals and metals are mined and refined. The biggest refinery is Golmar which is located just west of Galladon where the mountains are extremely rich on iron, marble, silver and gold. The gold, however, is only mined on the Leugamian borderlands, where bandits and rogue guilds are a big problem. There is also a big silk plantation in an oasis located in the middle of the Burning Sands. This trading business is a monopoly owned by Ab'ram Djinn, Lord of the Sand, which constantly breaks the forbidment of selling silk to Rhandûr. Wendelwam is and area with fertile fields and a big fishing industry in the south half, with Mindus and Hoggathril as the biggest producers, and a harsh, windy part with poor farming in the north. The lumberindustry is also a big business in the west outskirts of the Leugam forest. Religion Hearthome it the most common faith in Belgaron and is the lifestyle of the Daiari. The simplicity of this religion is what makes it so great in this kingdom. The Mells believe in the Hunter which they've always done since the dawn of their people. The druids around the kingdom makes druidship one of the religions too. Ruler There has been several regents of Belgaron through the ages. Before the uniting of the kingdom each region was their own kingdom with their own kings. *''102 before PA - 72 after PA'' Belgaron was ruled by House Rybrand. *''72 after PA - 278 after PA'' Belgaron was ruled by House Delvius *''278 after PA - 567 after PA'' Belgaron was ruled by House Astaran *''567 after PA - present'' Belgaron was ruled by House Orrabyne History Belgarons history is bloody and filled with wars and slaughters against Grimgaard or Rhandûr. There has also been several civil wars.